C'ixi
'''C'ixi '''to bohaterka występująca w wielu seriach komiksowych z uniwersum Troy. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w serii Lanfeust z Troy i występuje też w Lanfeuście w kosmosie, Brzdące z Troy oraz C'ixi z Troy. Ma ojca Nikoleda, który jest mędrcem i siostrę o imieniu C'ian. Dar C'ixi to zamienianie wody w parę lub lód. C'ixi jest również od początku zakochana w Lanfeuście i w jednym z komiksów się z nim zaręcza. Mają razem syna, Glina. Biografia Wczesne lata thumb|left|164px|Mała C'ixiC'ixi przychodzi na świat w Glininie, wiosce leżącej na równinach Suardii. Rodzi się razem ze swoją siostrą bliźniaczką C'ian. Jej ojcem jest miejscowy mędrzec, Nikoled. C'ixi spędza swe dziecięce lata cały czas bawiąc się, figlując i robiąc psikusy Lanfeustowi. Tak samo jak inne dzieci, C'ixi nie znosi strzyżenia włosów, a tym samym fryzjera, więc z chęcią pomaga innym chłopakom mścić się na fryzjerze, sama czerpiąc też z zabawy radość. Gdy C'ixi odkrywa swój dar, czyli zamienianie wody w parę i lód, to natychmiast znajduje jego "praktyczne" zastosowania. Szybko odkrywa, że może używać swojej mocy do robienia wrednych żartów, takich jak naprzykład zamrożenie wody w balii Lanfeusta. C'ixi dorasta i dalej mieszka w Glininie. Wyrasta na młodą, piękną dziewczynę, która z uwielbieniem podrywa chłopaków i denerwuje wszystkich dokoła poprzez robienie żartów. Lanfeustowi też robi żart, zamieniając wodę z jego balii najpierw w parę, a potem w thumb|147px|Psikus C'ixi kawałki lodu. Jej życie się zmienia, gdy, po powrocie do domu, podsłuchuje rozmowę jej ojca z Lanfeustem i C'ian o podróży do Eckmul. Nikoled chce pokazać Czcigodnym moc Lanfeusta, która wynika z kontaktu z kością Magohamotha. C'ixi przekonuje Nikoleda, by też ją ze sobą zabrał i wkrótce potem wyruszają na fetaurze w drogę. Podróż do Eckmul Po drodze zostają zaatakowani przez obżarłacze, które zjadają fetaura i muszą nocą się schronić w jaskini. Gdy grzeją się przy ognisku, po drugiej stronie jeziora nagle pojawia się troll. Gdy zostaje sprowokowany przez Lanfeusta do wejścia w wodę, C'ixi zamraża ją wokół niego, dzięki czemu Nikoled może go spokojnie zaczarować. Troll potem przedstawia im się jako Hebius i od tej pory staje się ich towarzyszem. Bohaterowie ruszają dalej i trafiają do wioski Jaclar. Jej mieszkańcy mylnie biorą Nikoleda za mędrca, który przybył do nich w zastępstwie za ich własnego, który został zabity. Bojąc się reakcji mieszkańców, bohaterowie decydują się na razie nie wyjawiać prawdy. Podczas wieczoru zorganizowanego na cześć ich przybycia, C'ixi upija się i wygaduje się przed paroma chłopakami o prawdziwym celu jej przyjaciół. Mieszkańcy nie pozwalają im opuścić wioski, gdyż grozi im atak bandytów i potrzebują magii do obrony. Nagle do wioski przybywa Kawaler Or Azur, właściciel miecza z kawałkiem kości Magohamotha, dzięki któremu Lanfeust ma moc absolutną. Bohater wykorzystuje swoją potęgę i zabija wszystki bandytów. Dzięki temu bohaterowie wraz z Kawalerem mogą opuścić Jaclar i udać się statkiem do Eckmul. po przybyciu do miasta, C'ixi wraz z C'ian zwiedzają okoliczne bazary, a potem towarzyszą Lanfeustowi i Nikoledowi w wizycie w Akademii. Gdy Lanfeust zostaje zapisany do Akademii, C'ixi wraz z siostrą i ojcem wracają statkiem do Glininu. Ale statek po drodze zostaje zaatakowany przez piratów pod wodzą Thanosa, a w zamieszaniu walki udaje się C'ixi uciec i dopłynąć wpław do brzegu. Gdy dociera do Eckmul i Akademii, alarmuje Lanfeusta, że C'ian i Nikoled są w niewoli u Thanosa, na jego wyspie. Razem uciekają na smoku z Eckmul i wyruszają na wyspę piratów. thumb|left|190px|Wyznanie C'ixiPo dostaniu się na wyspę, Lanfeust i C'ixi spotykają Hebiusa, który krążył wokół kryjówki piratów, czekając na dogodną okazję dostania się do środka. Nocą podpływają w pobliże kryjówki, ale nagle zostają zaatakowani przez ośmiornice. By je powstrzymać, C'ixi mrozi wodę razem z ośmiornicami i pada nieprzytomna z wyczerpania. Hebius niesie ją dalej, gdy nagle wpadają w pułapkę piratów i zostają uwięzieni. Thanos zaczyna torturować Lanfeusta, by wydobyć od niego prawdę o jego połączeniu z Magohamothem. C'ixi, nie mogąc znieść widoku bólu i cierpienia Lanfeusta, postanawia wyjawić mu prawdę o Magohamotcie i mieczu z kawałkiem jego kości. Gdy C'ian wyleczyła Lanfeusta, ten uwalnia wszystkich i razem wydostają się z kryjówki piratów. Postanawiają uprowadzić statek, by nim popłynąć do Hedulii i znaleźć miecz przed Thanosem. Poszukiwania miecza Gdy dopływają do brzegu, statek rozbija się na skałach, a C'ixi od śmierci ratuje Hebius. C'ixi z przyjaciółmi spędzają noc w jaskini, a nazajutrz zostają zaatakowani przez wielkiego kraba, następnie zabitego przez Hebiusa i Lanfeusta. Po wydostaniu się z plaży, dostają się do zamku Or Azur, gdzie się dowiadują, że Kawaler przebywa na turnieju w Culhaig. Ponieważ zamek jest oblężony, C'ixi razem z C'ian i innymi kobietami schodzą do podziemi. Ale C'ixi, mając dość czekania, postanawia w miarę pomóc Hebiusowi i Lanfeustowi w czasie bitwy. Gdy armia Averroesa pokonuję żołnierzy Or Azur i zdobywa zamek, C'ixi wraz z towarzyszami uciekają z zamku i udają się do Culhaig, płynąc statkiem. Po dotarciu na turniej, bohaterowie szukają Kwalerathumb|246px Or Azur pośród megalitów i udaje im się dzięki Oddechowi. Lanfeust odzyskuje miecz z kością Magohamotha i przenosi wszystkich do obozu Kawalera. Ten zgadza się oddać miecz, jeśli Lanfeust wystąpi jako on w walce z baronem Averroesem. Przed początkiem pojedynku, Averroes siedzącą na widowni C'ixi o zawiązanie na jego lancy chusty i zostanie damą, dla której zwycięży lub polegnie. C'ixi, zazdrosna, że Lanfeust wybrał C'ian, zgadza się. Ale w czasie walki wychodzi na jaw, że Averroes to Thanos, który przejmuje od Lanfeusta miecz i ma moc absolutną. C'ixi, wraz z Hebiusem, C'ian i Nikoledem, wskakują na arenę i biegną pomóc Lanfeustowi, ale Thanos obezwładnia ich swoją mocą. Ale gdy wielki smok dalekobieżny z Eckmul przygniata Thanosa, C'ixi i inni się uwalniają. Po odzyskaniu miecza, wszyscy wracają na pokładzie smoka do Eckmul. W Darshanie thumb|left|Przyjęcie W Wiecznym Mieście, C'ixi wykorzystuje moc Lanfeusta do przygotowywania wystawnych przyjęć, podczas których ma nadzieję na znalezienie kandytata na męża. Również prosi go wyczarowywanie różnych prezentów i drobiazgów, wśród których chce białego smoka, ale Lanfeust jej odmawia. Na jednym z takich przyjęć poznaje ambasadora Darshanu, Ping'wina. Wieczorem, na jednym z jej przyjęć, przychodzą pijani Lanfeust i Hebius, z zamiarem zniszczenia imprezy C'ixi. C'ixi, wściekła, próbuje ich wyrzucić, ale Lanfeust nagle wyczarowuje jej białego smoka, którego ambasador Ping'win proponuje nazwać Sfanks. Nagle markiz Bar'bulion wyzywa Lanfeusta na pojedynek za obrażenie C'ixi, psując jej przyjęcie. Podczas walki jeden z piratów Thanosa podmienia miecz z kością Magohamotha. Później, gdy Thanos ze swoją armią atakuje Eckmul, Lanfeustowi i jego przyjaciołom udaje się uciec do latarni Sikhet. Tam spotykają ambasadora Ping'wina, który był wcześniejszym gościem na przyjęciu C'ixi. Ta puszy się przed Lanfeustem, że warto mieć koneksje, gdy Ping'win zabiera ich na pokład swego statku i wypływają do Darshanu. Tam Lanfeust decyduje się udać do Pałacu Bogów, by znaleźć Magohamotha, a C'ixi oburza się, gdy cesarz Darshanu też chce ich tam wysłać, bo, jak sama powiedziała, ma dosyć, że ciągle ktoś wysyła ich na pewną śmierć. Podczas spacerowania po bazarze w mieście Xingdu, C'ixi nagle zostaje zaatakowana przez białego trolla, ale w ostatniej chwili ratuje ją Lanfeust przed rozszarpaniem. Ten wyczyn Lanfeusta powoduje, że C'ixi przestaje panować nad swoimi uczuciami i w nocy, w hotelu, gdzie się zatrzymali, wyznaje Lanfeustowi miłość oraz próbuje się z nim kochać. Ale oboje zostają nakryci przez Nikoleda, który jest wściekły na C'ixi za to, że prubuje uwieść Lanfeusta od C'ian. Ta z kolei mu wypomina, że od czasu śmierci jej matki zawsze faworyzował C'ian. Następnie we wściekłości ucieka z hotelu, uderzając wcześniej Nikoleda w policzek i gryząc Lanfeusta w nos. Postanawia odejść od przyjaciół i w sekrecie przed nimi wyrusza z powrotem do Eckmul. Postanawia, że spróbuje na własną rękę uratować miasto od rządów Thanosa. Mroczny Cień thumb|left|Mroczny CieńGdy przybywa do Eckmul, prosi markiza Bar'buliona o wstawienie się za nią u Thanosa. Ten się zgadza i wieczorem ją przedstawia na przyjęciu. Choć ten początkowo myśli o zabiciu jej, ta go przekonuje, że mogą dojść do porozumienia. W tym czasie dochodzi do nieudanego zamachu na Thanosa, którego jednym z udziałowców był Bascrean, brat Thanosa. Thanos pochwytuje go, a następnie, by sprawdzić lojalność C'ixi, chce, by ona zabiła Bascreana poprzez zagotowanie krwi w jego żyłach. C'ixi ma opory przed tym, ale w końcu się zmusza do tego i jej się udaje, ale mdleje z wyczerpania. Thanos zanosi ją do swych komnat, a ta spędza z nim noc i staje się jego kochanką. Ale choć C'ixi udaje, że jest wierna Thanosowi, to w rzeczywistości przebiera się w tajemnicy za Mrocznego Cienia i broni Eckmul, walcząc z żołnierzami Thanosa, i ochraniając niewinnych ludzi. Gdy Thanos sprowadza do Eckmul wszystkich mędrców z całego kontynentu i zamyka ich w podziemiach pod Akademią, C'ixi decyduje się ich uwolnić. Nocą dostaje się do uwięzionych mędrców i pomaga im uciec kanałami, głównie dzięki swojej mocy zamrażania wody. Mędrcy uciekają na różne strony, a C'ixi ujawnia swoją prawdziwą tożsamość Ruchowi oporu Eckmul. W tym samym czasie Thanos sam odkrywa prawdziwą tożsamość Mrocznego Cienia i C'ixi przestaje być jego kochanką. Wściekły Thanos rozkazuje swoim ludziom odnaleźć C'ixi za to, że z niego tak bezczelnie zadrwiła. C'ixi później pomaga mędrcom dostać się na statek płynący do Darshanu, by tam mogli być bezpieczni. C'ixi wraca do Eckmul, by dalej kontynuować swoją walkę o Eckmul, ale tym razem bardziej z ukrycia. Następnym planem C'ixi jest atak na Thanosa. W tym celu przywódca Ruchu Oporu Eckmul, wieszczek, daje jej specjalnie zaczarowane wiertniki głowożerne, mające zabić Thanosa od wewnątrz. C'ixi udaje się do komnat Thanosa i nad kotarą, którą Thanos musi rozsunąć wchodząc, kładzie słoik z wiertnikami. Sama idzie się schować do sekretnego przejścia, by obserwować bieg wydarzeń. Niestety, gdy wiertniki wgryzają się w Thanosa, ten udaje się je niszczyć swoją mocą, zanim one go zabiły, ale zginął skolei Murne, doradca thanosa, który był wtedy z nim. C'ixi po nieudanym zamachu, wraca do kryjówki Ruchu Oporu Eckmul. Gdy nocą powraca do Eckmul Lanfeust z przyjaciółmi, już pełną mocą otrzymaną od Magohamotha, zaczyna się bitwa olbrzymów pomiędzy nim a Thanosem. C'ixi, wiedząc że to ostateczne starcie, decyduje się działać. Wyrusza razem wieszczkiem do ruin Akademii, gdzie dostają się lecąc na Sfanksie i znajdują Thanosa, osłabionego po walce z Lanfeustem. C'ixi zaczyna gotować krew w jego żyłach, ale Thanos odpiera ją swoją mocą. Na szczęście z pomocą przychodzi Hebius, który wytrąca Thanosowi miecz i ogłusza go. C'ixi z radością wita Hebiusa, któremu każe pilnować Thanosa do czasu jego zamknięcia, a sama idzie na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi. Po klikunastu dniach, C'ixi jest gościem na ślubie Kawalera Or Azur i C'ian, która w czasie poszukiwań Magohamotha zerwała z Lanfeustem i zakochała się w Kawalerze. C'ixi wykorzystuje tą okazję do poderwania Lanfeusta, z którym leci na swoim smoku, by pożegnać odpływającą statkiem parę ślubną. Po wylądowaniu na wieży, Lanfeust i C'ixi zostają parą i na koniec zaczynają się kochać. Wygląd C'ixi ma czarne, długie włosy i jasną skórę. Uwielbia nosić na sobie ciasne, prowokacyjne ubranka, by podrywać mężczyzn i mieszać im w głowach. Charakter thumb|left|196px|Wypięcie tyłka C'ixi początkowo jest wredną złośnicą, zarówno jako małe dziecko i jako już starsza dziewczyna. Stara się wszystkim uprzykrzyć życie, korzystając głównie ze swojej mocy zamieniania wody w lód lub parę. Jej ulubioną ofiarą jest Lanfeust, z którym szczególnie lubi igrać. C'ixi uwielbia także dogryzać swojej siostrze C'ian, którą najczęsciej denerwuje poprzez flirtowanie z Lanfeustem. Ale C'ixi najprawdopodobnie robi to tak naprawdę z czystej zazdrości, bo w rzeczywistości skrycie się kocha w Lanfeuście i zazdrości C'ian jej narzeczonego. Dlatego próbuje to sobie odbić poprzez dogryzanie siostrze i Lanfeustowi. C'ixi początkowo przez pierwsze komiksy wydaje się się upartą i złośliwą dziewczyną, którą nie obchodzi ratowanie świata, tylko dobra zabawa i poszukiwanie odpowiedniego faceta. Zmienia jednak swój wizerunek, gdy decyduje się samotnie przeciwstawić tyrani Thanosa w Eckmul i postanawia walczyć o miasto jako Mroczny Cień, udowadniając tym swoją odwagę i skłonność do pomagania innym. Zostaje pokazane w ten sposób jak jej charakter zmienia się w trakcie akcji komiksów i C'ixi staje się bardziej dojrzalsza i odważniejsza, choć nie zrezygnowała całkowicie z dobrej zabawy. C'ixi początkowo odnosi się z niechęcią do typowego życia rodzinnego i posiadania dzieci, wyraźnie pokazując, że wolałaby podróżować i przeżywać przygody. Sama raz powiedziała, że dla niej jedyną wartą uwagi rzeczą związaną z dziećmi jest uprawianie seksu na dziewięć miesięcy przed urodzeniem tychże dzieci. Ale później, gdy robi się bardziej dojżalsza i jest w związku z Lanfeustem, zmienia zdanie, bo sama się pyta swego narzeczonego czy nie chciałby on mieć razem z nią własnych dzieci. Związki Ciekawostki Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Lanfeust z Troy: Postacie Kategoria:Lanfeust w kosmosie: Postacie Kategoria:Książeta - kupcy Kategoria:Polecane Artykuły